


Testing.2

by ThatOneNerdyWeirdo



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28226100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneNerdyWeirdo/pseuds/ThatOneNerdyWeirdo
Summary: Please do not read this alright? Luv you





	Testing.2

**Author's Note:**

> Weeeee

Hey you are a little bitch if you read this.


End file.
